Cedric's Secrets
by katrisedavis87
Summary: Hey ya'll. Just recently decided to get back into fan fiction. No sooner than I did, this plot bunny whacked me on the head. This fic contains: homosexual thoughts/desires, cross dressing and masturbation. READER BEWARE, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.


Yet another humiliating day, Cedric thought, as he slunk his way back to his tower after (barely) completing another inane task for King Roland's amusement.  
It was so damned frustrating, knowing how powerful a sorcerer he truly was, yet being mocked and ridiculed for what amounted to poor performance due to stage fright and nerves.  
It could always be worse, he thought. If anyone ever found out about...well, best not to even think it too loudly. Enchancia seemed the epitome of the happily-ever-after fairytale kingdom, but reality is never so kind.  
The were many problems plaguing the realm; war, poverty and bigotry among them. As much as Cedric was put-down for not being his father, Goodwin the Great, he could very well lose his livelihood and freedom should the wrong person ever discover the truth about him.  
I am not truly a hateful man, he thought. A jealous man, an envious man, even an unkind man, but I am not wholly evil. If your very existence depended upon secrecy and distance from others, making them dislike you just made it easier.  
"Merlin's Mushrooms," Cedric muttered to himself, "I even have to convince myself these days. At least my day is over, barring any crisis from the children..."  
The truth was, he decided, loneliness and frustration were his almost constant companions. True, he had come to love the little princess Sophia, but her visits were often brief and mission-oriented. Oh, be honest with yourself, Cedric. It's the company of a man you long for. Someone who could see past your defenses to the real you, and love you regardless.  
Such a thing would most likely never happen. Oh, there were places where men of his persuasion met, few though there were. They were frequently raided and moved about to escape the current Decency Decree of Enchancia, stating any romantic relationship between other than one man and one woman to be immoral and illegal. He had no desire to be "rehabilitated". Should he survive the process, and not all did, he would be forever branded an undesirable.  
Forget his job at the palace, he may not even be able to beg enough to live on.  
That didn't even take into account how he felt the other men at these establishments would receive him. Of course, he thought, I couldn't just be a homosexual. No, I had to be a deviant to them as well. It was just as well his robes were so long and large, as he didn't think he could give up his only sexual relief.  
Striding quickly, he soon reached his workshop, the pressure building in his lower abdomen becoming painful as the silk under his robes caressed his sweating skin. He flew through the door, nearly running now, tossing a glance at a sleeping Wormwood before continuing up the staircase to his private chamber.  
"Luceat!" he whispered, pointing his wand at the first candle he saw. Small flames popped to life about the chamber as the candles spread the command amongst themselves.  
This was his sanctuary, his bedroom. Just closing the door behind him was enough to dispel the day's anxiety. A simple room, with scrolls and various magical brick-a-back lying about the floor and small desk off to the side. The only real extravagance here was in the bed and the wardrobe.  
The bed was a Queen-sized feather-down mattress of thee most luscious purple silk he could find, with matching sheets bearing a faint golden scroll-work pattern about the edges. Soft, inviting and larger than needed, it was the one place his needs could be safely fulfilled.  
Cedric tore off his robes, revealing the simple, yet elegant, embroidered green silk shift beneath. He contentedly hung his clothing in the wardrobe, feeling the small thrill begin as his heartbeat grew a little faster, and his face flushed warmly.  
What shall I wear tonight? Cedric thought, as he raised his wand toward the inside of the wardrobe and commanded "Gyrari!"  
The back wall of the wardrobe spun to reveal a small, but impressive, collection of fine ladies' wear. He had a few gowns, a riding outfit, two more shifts and some very costly lingerie.  
Cedric took his time, lovingly sifting through the clothes, his fingers delighting in the tactile stimulation of silk, brocade, lace and cotton. Finally, he chose a beautifully beaded and embroidered black teddy with matching stockings and panties. Carefully re-hanging his shift, Cedric's arousal would have been obvious to anyone observing.  
Sensually, he teased himself by pulling the panties up inch by inch, sighing as they firmly cradled his burgeoning erection. Smoothing the luscious fabric over himself, he turned his attention to the stocking. A soft, shimmery black that would rest on his thighs while he enjoyed his brief freedom. Delicately, he began rolling on the first stocking, mewling a little as the sensation made him squirm, heat building in his cock.  
Before sliding on the matching stocking, he softly muttered "Appare, conposite sedere." collapsing gratefully into the chair that was teleported from his workshop as his knees gave out.  
Scooting slightly on the chair to create friction, Cedric slid into the other stocking, the silken web material burning it's way across his skin. Stretching like a cat, he shimmied into the ornate teddy, fondling the beaded neckline.  
"Appare, speculum." he managed to pant out, the heat and need building within as the floor length mirror from downstairs took it's place in front of the chair.  
Cedric fairly purred, looking at this vulnerable, aroused side to himself that could only be let out here. Taking in the flush to his cheeks, the fabric stretched taut and inviting over his slender frame.  
"Oooh~" the soft moan escaped as he began to run his hands across the landscape of his body. Cedric kneaded his thighs, spreading his legs to the mirror. Arching his back, he began to pump his body back and forth to a familiar heart beat rhythm.  
Long, slim fingers coyly trailed their way up, smoothing across his stomach, tweaking a nipple, ravaging his chest- any slight tactile whim, any craved touch, Cedric allowed himself all of them now.  
Pre-cum began to bead on the edge of his throbbing member, as the panting became heavier and more erratic.  
Unable to hold back any longer, Cedric began to stroke himself through the sinful fabric of his panties, pumping to the same, now irregular, heart beat. Muffled moans and cries of need were the only sound to be heard as he began to instinctively buck into his own hand. Rolling his head back in pleasure, Cedric's climax roared like quicksilver through his veins, tremors wracking his body as he milked his still weeping cock.  
Breathless, Cedric went limp in the chair, a high flush lending a complimenting appearance to his cheeks. Relieved for one night, he quietly took himself to the over-indulgent bed, still clothed, and wrapped around a large pillow, wishing secrets were not necessary.


End file.
